Yuuji's Date
by HappyNeko
Summary: Shouko asks Yuuji for a date.


**It was a nice Saturday morning.**

Yuuji began to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was...a plate stacked with pancakes?

"Huh?" He looked up and saw Shouko with a warm smile.

"Yuuji, good morning. I hope you like pancakes." She said, blushing.

"Shouko...why are you here?" Yuuji asked, still half asleep.

There was a moment of silence when he reached for his cellphone to call the police. Shouko grabbed it first and snapped it in two.

"My cellphone!" Yuuji cried.

"Yuuji, let's go on a date today." Shouko said.

"Why the heck would I go on-" but before Yuuji could finish Shouko stuffed a pancake into his mouth.

"Let's watch a 4 hour movie...thrice", she said, holding up three fingers.

_This is bad...unless I do something I'll be spending this whole Saturday watching the same movie over and over again!_ Yuuji thought.

"Shouko, let's go to the park! It'll be much better than some dumb movie..." he suggested. Shouko stared at Yuuji for a moment.

_Please say yes!_ Yuuji begged in his head.

Shouko was disappointed, but she thought it was better than nothing. "Okay,Yuuji...But promise me you won't leave me until I say so."

Yuuji sighed in relief, _that was a close one!_

Right after Yuuji ate breakfast, he told Shouko to meet him at the park in 30 minutes. In the meantime, he got dressed into a simple red shirt and jeans. Shouko went back to her house and got dressed into a violet dress with white shoes.

At the park, they walked around and ate ice cream together. Shouko occasionally stabbed Yuuji's eyes when he complimented other girls in the park, but other than that the date was nice.

At 1:00, Shouko offered her homemade lunch to Yuuji. They both sat down on a bench at the side of the park. Yuuji ate his lunch happily. "Yuuji, taste good?" Shouko asked, blushing. Yuuji nodded as he stuffed his face with rice. "Hmm..." Shouko blushed even more.

After lunch, Yuuji suggested to walk around the park one more time. But, when Shouko stood up, a gust of wind blew, lifting her dress. Then, out of nowhere, Kouta slid under Shouko and started to snap pictures. It wasn't long before he started to nosebleed.

**"****Muttsulini! Why the heck are _you_ here?!" **

Kouta gave Yuuji a thumbs up, "I'm always around." He dashed off to another girl before Yuuji could reply.

Yuuji started to worry that Kouta would tell someone that he was dating Shouko, but he figured that Kouta would do no such thing.

After Yuuji and Shouko finished their walk, Yuuji had to go back home.  
"Well Shouko, that was the best date I've ever had! I better go home-"  
"Yuuji...you're not going home...yet." Shouko said, her face dark.  
"wha-" Yuuji started to run for his life, but Shouko caught up with him and she chained his hands.  
"Yuuji...You promised you wouldn't leave until I said so..." she said, "You can't leave me yet."  
Yuuji started to cry in fear at the thought of what could happen to him. "Shouko! Please! Wait-"

_Chu_

Something warm touched his lips. He closed his eyes.  
"Yuuji...thank you...for coming with me today..." Shouko whispered into his ears.  
"Shouko..."

_The date...wasn't so bad after all..._

"Yuuji"  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's go watch a movie..."  
"Alright..."  
"Two movies."  
Yuuji started to sweat. "Alright..."  
"...Thrice."

Yuuji struggled to break himself free from her.

**Monday at School**

"Morning Yuuji! You don't look so good today." Akihisa greeted.

"I'm good. Just tired." Yuuji replied, yawning.

"By the way, Akihisa, why are those guys glaring at me like that?" He asked, pointing to the FFF Inquisition, only a few yards away.

"Oh yeah! There's a rumor about you that you kissed Shouko! They're pretty mad at you...You know what's going to happen to you now, don't you?" Akihisa said, feeling bad for his friend.

"What!? How did that rumor-"

"It was me. I saw you at the park." Kouta confessed. "I'm sorry Yuuji...you were a good friend. . ."

Yuuji froze in shock as a group of FFF Inquisition kidnapped him.

"I kind of feel bad for him." Akihisa said.

"Just be happy Shouko isn't into you." Kouta replied as they both watched the FFF Inquisition sentence him...**to death.**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction. Sorry if the characters are OOC... Please Review!**


End file.
